


Why can't I see what's right in front of me? (we fall, we fall apart)

by Binouchetruc



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Angst, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Feels, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Needs a Hug, Leonard "Bones" McCoy-centric, McKirk if you squint, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Clay Treadway, POV David McCoy, POV Joanna McCoy, POV Jocelyn McCoy, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: “Joyce and I got into a fight and she kicked me out… we’ll work it out in the morning, we just needed some time alone to cool down and talk it out like adults, it’s just… you’ve been married, so ya know how it can be…” Leonard let out a small laugh, with nervous undertones.orDifferent POVs of Leonard and Jocelyn's divorce, with some much-needed comfort... at some point
Relationships: David McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Joanna McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Joanna McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Jocelyn McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Jocelyn McCoy/Clay Treadway, Jocelyn McCoy/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. David

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> Ok so this is my probably one of the biggest fic' I'll ever do, I guess, and it might be slow to updated, 'cause I'm really bad at keeping a regular schedule, sorry :')  
> Also, a very important thing I need to say: if you expected sex, I'm sorry but I don't really write that, there's the before and the after with some kisses but otherwise it's not my cup of tea. The tags are more here in case it could trigger some people, but it'll be really more heavily implied than anything else so yeah  
> Don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
> Btw, the title is some lyrics from Rocks by Imagine Dragons

David begrudgingly left his bed to answer the door. What kind of person knock at people’s door at 1AM? Most of the time, it wasn’t a good omen. He wasn’t a paranoid man (he didn’t lock his door at night, something his son expressed his strong disagreement with each time he came to see him… the kid got a scowl that could frighten most people, unfortunately, he got it from David himself and was therefore ineffective against him), but he did like to know who was on the other side of the door before opening it, and his old-fashioned peephole was good at that. It didn’t take much time to recognize his night visitor, and barely longer to open the door.

“Leonard?”

“Hi, dad. I didn’t want to wake you up but-”

“As long as you ain’t escort by policemen, I ain’t gonna complain son… well, not as much. Now, come in and tell yar old man what brings ya at his door in the wee hours of the morning.”

Leonard entered and went directly to the living room and flopped down on the couch. He seemed a bit nervous but mostly beaten.

“Joyce and I got into a fight and she kicked me out… we’ll work it out in the morning, we just needed some time alone to cool down and talk it out like adults, it’s just… you’ve been married, so ya know how it can be…” Leonard let out a small laugh, with nervous undertones.

“No hotel?”

“They were all booked…” 

Leonard seemed as unconvinced of his own answer as his father was. David didn’t push the issue though. There must have been at least a hotel with one room free or some friends with a couch he could borrow for one night that were much nearer than his, so there must’ve been a reason he came here instead. He just hoped his son would talk about it in the morning. He knew how Len kept things inside for far too long and then broke when it was too much. That’s something he learned with Eleanora’s death. Their bond had almost broken before becoming stronger than it had ever been. Now, ever since Leonard had been with Jocelyn, it seemed it was slowly fading. There was something with this woman that David didn’t like, and it seemed the sentiment was both ways. He knew both he and she were pretty strong characters, and so was Leonard… except when she was around. Well, not exactly, but close enough.

“Well, we can talk ‘bout it later my boy, I think we both need our sleep. Sleep well !”

“Yeah, yeah… good night, dad.”

David passed by Leonard, squeezed gently his shoulder and then went to his room. He tried to get back to sleep, but something was on his mind. Maybe it was just his imagination, but… it really felt like his son winced when he touched him. On any other day, he might have ignored it but… he really felt like he was missing something important and he hated that feeling. At the same time, he couldn’t really do anything about whatever that was at the moment. After some time, he finally fell back asleep.

In the morning, he got up, having momentarily forgotten about it all. He went to the kitchen directly and started the coffee machine (not the last model, since he hadn’t quite figured it out yet… damn new technology evolving each day) as usual, remembering his son wouldn’t survive the day without at least a cup or two, and made enough for both of them. He took a cup and fill it, then left the hot plate at a low level so the coffee would still be hot when Len would awake. 

Now sitting in his rocking chair while sipping his black elixir, he observed his sleeping son. Resting, his features were far softer and peaceful. He was far from the young boy he once was, now being a handsome young man (maybe David was a bit biased, but that was beside the point), a husband, and a father himself! Some days, it was hard to remember that he wasn’t that little guy who would pretend to be a doctor and prescribe “a thousand kiss and ten quadrillion hugs” to his parents. He was also a real doctor now, and David couldn’t be more proud (perhaps the fact that he decided to follow his parents’ footsteps was a plus, but he would have been very proud of him whatever his career would have been anyway). Talking about similarities, physically, besides the nose he got from himself and the mix of eyes he got from both, he had oh-so the same face as his dearest mother. They could have been twins. A couple of years and he would be as old as when she died. He decided to change his thoughts before getting too deep into this precarious path. He just had returned his attention to the present when he saw something he didn’t like and hoped he hadn’t seen right. He had.

Leonard had removed most of his clothes to sleep more comfortably, then spread a blanket over himself. Obviously, that wasn’t a problem, after all, his dad had seen far more than that before. No, what he didn’t like was the bruises he could see on his arms, legs and other body parts who were not completely hidden by the blanket. As he feared, there was one on his shoulder, so he most probably didn’t imagine the wince after all. He wished he did though. Besides these, he could see scratches here and there. Normally, he wouldn’t have thought much of them, some people do leave marks when… excited... but there were far too many of both those and bruises to think it was only a coincidence. They definitely needed to talk about what happened.

Maybe it was nothing, but his guts were telling him something wasn’t quite right, and so far they never failed him, so he didn’t think they would today.

Finally, Leonard stirred awake. He seemed confused for a moment before remembering where he was. He let out a heavy sigh before turning his head on the side and noticing David.

“G’morning, dad.”

“Good morning Leonard,” David said with a serious tone, “I made some coffee.”

Leonard sat up on the couch, the blanket still covering him partly. He could smell the pleasant scent emanating from the kitchen. He got up to dress, turning his back to his father. David could see more bruises scattered on his back and god did he hate seeing that. Probably one of the worst nightmares a parent could have, right in front of his eyes and freaking real.

“Len?”

“Yeah?” said his son as he turned to face him while he put on his shirt and then proceeded to button it up. He seemed self-conscious when he saw that David was studying him.

“Son… We need to talk.”

Leonard visibly tensed. He was probably thinking of a way to escape this when his eyes left his father’s to look at something behind him. 

Before David could say anything else, Leonard picked up his shoes and his coat, then scurried outside, not without shouting a “Sorry ‘bout the coffee dad, talk to ya later, can’t be late for work!” before the door closed loudly behind him.

There was a moment before David let out a “Dammit Leonard!” as what just happened registered in his brain. If he thought his dad would just let it go like that, he was a damn fool. He traded his coffee cup for his PADD.

[We’re not done here, son. Next time, we will talk. I know it’s hard, but I love you and that’s why we need to. See you soon. - Dad]


	2. Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. It's been a while.  
> Well hello there!  
> I'll try to get the next ones faster but honestly, my writing speed is so random I can't promise, sorry y'all... 😔  
> It ain't my best-written chapter either, but it needed to be done before getting to the next one and all, so yop there it is.  
> Don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)

When Clay entered the break room, the first thing he saw was Leonard with his face buried in his hands, a coffee cup in front of him seemingly untouched. Awesome. He walked straight to the counter where the coffee pot was. Fortunately for him, it was still steaming, so he picked a mug and pour himself one. 

He sat at the table and sipped his coffee. He waited, but still, Leonard didn’t react.

“Hard day?”

At first, it seemed McCoy hadn’t heard him, but after quite some time, he let out a long sigh and answered.

“Ya could say that.”

There was a silence after that between the two men. After a while, McCoy removed his face of his hands and began drinking his coffee too. The awkwardness started to feel overwhelming in the little space they shared. He really didn’t feel like dealing with a moody Leonard today, but here he was.

“Aren’t you supposed to be off by now?”

“Yeah.”

Clay stood up suddenly, annoyed.

“For God’s sake Leonard! Your shift ended three hours ago! Haven’t you and Jocelyn planned this evening for a week?! Are you trying to see how much you can hurt Joyce before she decides that enough is enough?”

Really, he hadn’t meant to say that. He honestly didn’t know how Leonard would take it, didn’t know if he knew anyone beside Jocelyn and he knew about it. Having been a close friend of them for a while, he could identify each emotion that passed across his face as the words finally registered. First, a lot of surprise, then some hurt that he quickly hid, guilt and, finally, defeat.

“No, no, of course not! It’s just… if you had seen her. She was so young... the same age as our Jojo. I couldn’t help myself but help her.”

“I see.”

Clay understood, indeed. The good doctor, always there to help, sacrificing everything else to tend to his patients. It went beyond that though. Clay was a doctor too, and not to be conceited, he was also a good one. Yes, he wasn’t as good as the great Leonard Horatio McCoy. People really liked to put the guy on a pedestal, above anyone else. Anyway, it was how Leonard was, beyond being a doctor, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t damn well annoying.

“If you continue like this, she might think you’re cheating on her,” said Clay. It was kinda funny to imagine someone like McCoy fucking people on his desk while neglecting his own wife at home. A Leonard from an alternate universe, perhaps, but this one? No way. ‘Or she’ll find all that she needs somewhere else’ he could have added, but he kept that part for himself. He didn’t want to put any ideas about what was happening when he wasn’t home. There was enough of Jocelyn ‘playing’ that little ‘game’ with Leonard‘s heart. He didn’t exactly approve of it, hoped she could just get the divorce and end it here, but he didn’t want to interfere. Of course, people could argue that he was already doing just that, but really, he didn’t do much. If it wasn’t him, Joyce would be fucking someone else anyway. Their marriage had been doomed from the start if anyone wanted his opinion, Jocelyn and Leonard had just been too stubborn to see it. Honestly, they were most probably the only ones who even thought it could have worked at all.

All in all, it was only a matter of time before McCoy discovered someone (Clay) was indeed giving his wife what she really wanted and needed while he was filling up boring papers at work, or more like saving random little girls who apparently looked too much like his own to not care of them himself. When his own was waiting for her daddy at home. Welp.

“You think that-” Leonard began, his eyes widening, “did she told you that?” he finished despondently, staring once again at his coffee cup. Oh god, how did the guy always looked so pitiful?

Clay sighed.

“That’s not important, what she told me or not. Now, finish that damn coffee, put back on your grown-up pants on and go talk to her like the adult you are, yeah? That way, you’ll know what she says.”

“...Yeah… you’re right.”

Leonard closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds of doing so without saying anything, Clay was sure he was going to chicken out, but surprisingly, he downed his coffee and got up to leave. That’s when Clay saw it. Again.

“Another ‘agitated patient’?” he asked, motioning to the other doctor’s wrists who were marked with bruises looking strangely like woman-like hands, though they might just have been small hands as it was not possible to tell exactly, along with scratches. He already knew what answer he’d get.

“Yeah... well, goodnight!” McCoy answered, decidedly still not wanting to talk about it as he hurriedly left the room. As usual.

They both know it was a lie.


End file.
